The Liquid Crystal Display is a common display device, and possesses properties of low power consumption, small volume and light weight. Therefore, it has been favored by the users. Generally, the Liquid Crystal Display comprises a backlight module and a display panel. The backlight module is employed to provide an area light source for the display panel. According to the different light source incident positions, the backlight module can be categorized into two kinds, the side light type backlight module and a direct light type backlight module. In the direct light type backlight module, the light source, such as the Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL) or the Light Emitting Diode (LED) is located behind the liquid crystal panel to directly form an area light source provided for the display panel. In the side light type backlight module, the light emitting diode light bar is located at the edges of the back plate behind the display panel. The light emitted by the light emitting diode light bar enters the light guide plate through one side of the light guide plate. After being reflected and diffused, the light exiting from the illuminating surface of the light guide plate and is provided for the display panel. However, with the higher and higher requirement of the display quality for the liquid crystal display device from the users, and for promoting the color saturation of the image, the chromaticity of the light bar in the backlight module is improved to promote the color saturation of the image. In prior art, the technical result of improving the chromaticity of the light bar in the backlight module can be improved by locating the quantum bar in the backlight module. However, the installation of the quantum bar needs the particular installation condition, the traditional installation of the Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp or the Light Emitting Diode does not apply for the installation of the quantum bar.